These days, with AIDS, there is widespread concern surrounding the use of needles and their part in transmitting disease. Once a needle has been used on an infected person, subsequent use or an accidental prick on another could be fatal.
There is therefore a growing demand for a pricker which can be used just once and, having been used, be rendered safe for carriage and disposal. It is the aim of this invention to provide such an instrument.
It would also be advantageous to use known and established products as far as possible, and in particular a lancet of a type we provide for a pricker which is sold under the Registered Trade Mark AUTOLET. Our co-pending European Application No. 90311282.9 describes one possible arrangement, and an alternative is proposed in this specification.